


Mysterytale

by Arerona



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), mysterytale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arerona/pseuds/Arerona
Summary: Mysterytale is based mostly in Undertale with some Underfell elements.In this au Sans is a PI, Papyrus is a police officer , and Undyne is the chief of police, with Asgore as MayorSo since I couldn't decide what era to set this story in it is a combo between the 1900-1950 Mainly because I need elements from those decadesArt work and comics are hereLike my work?Buy Me a Coffee?https://arerona.deviantart.com/gallery/63932976/Mysterytale





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

> A quick table to get to know my writing style  
> -This- is a thought happening in the moment  
> [This] is a translation  
> (This) is the writers point of view

Hey name’s Sans Gaster P.I. … or Sans the skeleton but most people just call me Sans… Any who let’s get this story started.

It was just a normal day, which was SLOW it was good for my special case but not for my wallet. I was..uh..working hard in my office when there was a…knock?...it was more like a head hitting my door. -A new case-, I thought as I walked over to the door but before I could open it, a Froggit tried to wiggle through the small doggie for that annoying neighborhood dog who I feed. The Froggit was small but not enough to fit through and got stuck, I sighed, -…I didn’t think Froggits were ‘stuck’ up- I laughed to myself.  
“hey there little buddy.. um why don’t you let me open that door before you croak, ‘kay?” I asked as I scratched my head. Froggits are not the sharpest pencil in the drawer and this one was toad-ally dead set on getting through that doggie door. The little Froggit squirmed trying to go back the way it came, but it was stuck good  
“Croak, croak,croak [I’m stuck I can not get out!!!!] !!” it grumbled, “Croak[ouch!]” it cried as the doggie door swung down from the struggle and hit it square on the poor thing’s head.  
“i think you are a ‘tad’pole stuck there fella. here let me help you with that” I told the froggit who was now hidden partly by the doggie door. I bent over and lifted the doggie door up to prevent it from smacking it again. I put my hand on the little green frog like creature; its skin was very slippery… ‘there was no reason this little thing should be stuck in that door!’ I huffed to myself…  
“stop moving and hold still…hmm you are in there good…” there was only one option at this point I sighed.. and that was to use a shortcut…I hate doing this in front of potential clients mainly because they find out about teleportation and they want you to rob a bank!  
“Okay little guy, I have an idea but this will make you a little disoriented”  
“Cccooaakkk” the Froggit sighed nervously.  
“Okay on 3…….. 1….2(blue magic began to filled the air)……3” (blue flashes spiraled through the air and both Sans and the Froggit landed feet away . Sans had orientated the Froggit onto his client chair with him next to the Froggit to prevent it from falling)  
“There we go little guy” the little Froggit swayed shortcuts can be disorienting to some monsters. I offered it a piece of monster candy to help it short itself out.  
“CROAK! RIBBIT CROAK!CROOOOAKKK CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!!!!” Once it reoriented itself after eating the candy it started Croaking. Up. A. Storm. “CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!” Now I must admit my froggit is kind of rusty but what I could understand through the croaks and ribbits was that a few of its friends had disappeared. But no dust was found and there was rumors that a human was around, and that he had a lot of G if I took the case. Well, needless to say I needed a case not to mention the G.  
“I’ll take the case!” …I really regret that decision now… I said at which point the Froggit’s croaks and ribbits became untranslatable and I thought the poor guy?gal?was going to pass out! I tried to calm it down by asking it all it knew. That worked because it calmed down enough for me to get the info I needed to start working on the case.  
“Croak! Ribbit! Ribbit! Croak! [Thank you so much! Here is part of the G]” it tossed a bag of G onto my desk part of it spilled out, I quickly wiped them off the table and put them back into the bag.  
“I’ll keep you updated on what I find out.” I said as I ushered it out my now open door. After closing the door looking at the doggie door, I thought –Guess I’m going to have to put a sign there now.- I sat back at my desk and made a few calls, none of my normal contact said they knew anything about any missing froggits but even the toughest of them sounded scared… Now while a few of these were from my dimension(MD) most were from a Fell dimension(FD). I would have expected my universe’s monsters to be kinda scared at the thought of a human running amuck but even the FELL monsters were scared! I’ve been working with the Fell versions since the strange anomaly joined our two dimensions but that is a different mystery…one that still needs solved. Anyway, I decided to head down to the local precinct where I have an inside man… Okay OK it’s my brother… but that still counts! The place was hopping even more than that Froggit! I went to the lady at the front desk, a nice lapine monster who moonlights as a night manager for a local Fell 2 star motel.  
“is officer paps in?” I asked, I already figured he was because his squad was out front. He is the only one in the precinct… no the whole district, which has a squad car with a Cool dude bumper sticker on it… being the Chief’s favorite has its advantages.  
“Maybe…” she said looking up as she put down a file she had been reading, “Why?” she asked.  
“oh you know I want to rob a bank and just want to make sure he’s on the other side of town…” I smile sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.  
“You know I could have you arrested for that right?” she mused.  
“ok i’ll give it a‘ rest’… but really it’s personal business.” I said leaning on the desk, trying to read her file upside down to see if there was any info I could use. It was a file of with a picture of a monster that was handcuffed in the lobby that talked about a blue magic user, -hmm this is interesting- I think to myself.  
“In other words you’re on a case and want your brother’s official help.” She smirked and rolled her, moving the file under a magazine.  
“hey can’t a guy visit his bro without a reason?”  
“Not you and not here,” she said as she rolled her eyes again. “He’s with Chief Undyne,” she retorted, I raised my eyebrow…or lack thereof. “FINE, I’ll get him” she sighed, slid back in her chair and left the room. I turned around and sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby..

The receptionist went down the hall and stopped at the door labeled Undyne, Chief of Police. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
“Come in!” Chief Undyne called,  
“Sorry to bother you but there’s someone to see Officer Papyrus.” She said  
“Let. Me. Guess…Sans?”  
“…Yes…” she sighed  
Undyne turned to Papyrus, “Get rid of him Paps…we don’t need his nose or lack thereof in our important cases, especially with the Major’s wife missing!”  
“I thought they got a divorce...” the lapine said,  
“OH NO!” Papyrus Chimed in, “THEY JUST HAD A DIFFERENCE OF OPINIONS BUT THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER!”  
Undyne signed, and raised her eyebrow, “Paps go ahead and get rid of Sans, give him whatever info he needs to get him out of here faster.”  
“YOU GOT IT CHIEF!” Papyrus saluted and marched out of the door in slammed behind him.  
“Why do you keep him that kid on active duty?” asked the rabbit,  
Undyne sighed gloomily, “This has been his dream since we were kids… and he was top of his class”  
“Didn’t his brother fail out?”  
“Not exactly… he had straight A’s and the highest GPA the instructors had ever heard of, he was a year ahead of me and all of the instructors used him as an example of a model student!”  
“Then why’d he drop out?!”  
“It had to do with his dad’s disappearance; he dropped out shortly after that… He didn’t even give any notice. “ she huffs, ”Most of his friends felt hurt and even more so when he became a P. I. Once Papyrus got accepted into the academy everyone figured he’d do the same, so it was a big surprise to everyone…except me of course… when he graduated with high honors.”  
“What happens when he gets into an altercation with a real violent criminal?”  
“Why do you think I paired him with the hounds? Especially Doggo...” Undyne exhaled,  
“I guess you know best ma’am, I’ll go back to work now,” and with that she turned and walked out the door  
“Make sure Sans leaves!” Undyne bellowed after her.  
“Of course ma’am!”

Meanwhile,  
While the lapine went to get Paps I sat down next to a large clearly Fell monster who was cuffed to a metal chair.  
“Whatcha in for?” I asked, checking him it’s a good thing I know how to check monsters without their knowledge. Because these Fell monsters don’t seem to like being check without permission or a fight.  
“What are ya a cop?” the tall monster answered gruffly.  
“nah, do I really look like a cop to you?” lifting one side of his double breasted trench coat revealed a informal navy blue jacket that greatly contrasted between the Khaki trench coat and the professional blue tie that hung snuggly around his cervical vertebrae. The Fell monster didn’t answer “Anyway, you weren’t know anything about some missing froggits by chance would you?”  
“Nope,” he said as he shifted away from me.  
“well if you diiiiddd I might be able to give you a little hand” The monster shifted slightly toward me again  
“How do you intend to do that?”  
“i have my ways” I shrugged,  
“There’s word that homeless monsters are going missing in the eastern part of New Fell that’s all I know. Now what are you going to do to get me out?”  
“well….”  
“SANS!!!” Papyrus interrupted, marching through the door to the back offices and holding cells.  
“oh hey paps?” I got up and walked over to him as he held the back door open.  
“WHAT DO YOU NEED BROTHER?” Papyrus asked in his typical jovial tone,  
“chief said to hurry me out huh?”  
“…. WE ARE MERELY BUSY… THE MAYOR’S WIFE IS MISSING…” Paps covered his mouth, “Don’t tell undy… uh the chief that i told you that please,”  
“of course bro…anyway i’m working on a missing monster case too, a few froggits went missing a day or two ago. Here are their names and info can you run them for me?” I hand him, he takes them and types into an office computer. A short time later a few pages print out Paps picks them up and hands them to me.  
“HERE YOU GO SANS. I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU SOLVE THE CASE. JUST AS I ALWAYS DO!”  
“hehehe of course paps. i’m sure this will help greatly,” I turn to leave,”oh how long has toriel been missing?”  
“UH ABOUT A DAY AND A HALF… WHY?” Paps says with a puzzled face,  
“just wondering bro… don’t worry about it” I make it to the door to the lobby.  
“BE CAREFUL BROTHER! Strange things have been happening!”  
“you too bro” I sigh as I open the door and walk out, as I walk through the lobby I see the Fell monster I’d talked with earlier, I turned and called to the lapine at the desk, ”hey, you have the wrong guy for case number 9999659999, that case requires a blue magic user. the monster you have in custody in an orange monster user. look into it.” I wink as I walk past the monster “there you go good luck,” I say as I walk out the precinct door, before I leave turn and see Paps talking to the Lapine… Suddenly dread washed over me like before Dad…vanished… I shrugged, -probably nothing- I sighed… stupid gut feelings why are they always ignored when it comes to family?


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to find info from Killby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick table to get to know my writing style  
> -This- is a thought happening in the moment  
> [This] is a translation   
> (This) is the writer’s point of view   
> ~Gaster talking~

After leaving the precinct, I decided to head down to the Fell part of town to try and gather more info on the missing froggits. I took a shortcut to a place I knew would be void of any monsters because even though I did it with that froggits I’d prefer monsters didn’t know I could do that… I didn’t like going to that building but I had to, it was one of my dad’s old science labs, one of many he had scattered throughout the city. I know I haven’t found them all yet. I appeared in the main portion of the lab, everything was just as we left it a few years ago, except everything was covered in a fine dust, not the monster kind just the old kind. I had come here a few times but never to THIS room. As I looked around I could still hear his voice with his distinct accent, “~Sans! I’m so close! Just a few more tries and I’ll be able to find her!~” “Dad! Give up! She is gone! She has been gone for over 10 years! Going to more AUs isn’t going to help! ” I had yelled, “You know what they are saying about you at the academy? They say that you have gone mad! And you know what?! I’m beginning to believe them!” He had been so unrelenting in trying to find her, how could it not be called madness? He never gave up hope, even after the agency had pronounced her dead, and offered to give us her death benefits, which he had refused. He had so much determination to find her that it took more and more of his time and began eating away at him. It was starting to affect his health to the point where he could only kept 2 of his floating hands out at a time. But even then he made sure to always have time for Paps and me, I didn’t see it then but he was doing that for us.   
How I wish I could go back to that night and change the things I said...  
As I stepped out the door of an old laboratory building, into the street I noticed it was too quiet especially for this time of night… Not even the bootleggers were running, even the rum (condiment) runner, the cabin fever was nowhere to be seen. I decided to head over to the Fell version of Grillby’s aka Killby’s… unlike our version that was nice, give you the shirt off his back with a slight edge. This version was all edge and no monster that crossed him was ever heard from again. The atmosphere was somber as I walked into Killby’s speak easy, I looked around as I walk up to the bar, I knew most of monster by sight because most had been in booking when I visit Paps at the precinct. All except one, she was in the back looking right at me with four of her eyes which were scar; the other one was covered by a flapper head band. And despite being dressed as a flapper she still gave off a very menacing look especially since she was a spider! I think she was the fell version of Miss Muffet who I’d never seen around before, as I watched her, she was picking her teeth…. with a bone that looked eerily familiar.   
“What do you want?” Killby huffed in a raspy voice fitting a fire elemental, as I sat down at the bar, “We don’t serve your kind of beverage here,” Killby jabbed, at the exact moment my tail bone hit the stool.  
“i’m not here for a drink killby” I responded, as I noticed dust on the other side of the bar. –musta been a huge monster- I thought. “i need info” I continued, as he handed me a bottle of mustard.  
“Whatever you say” he shrugged as he took the mustard away and replaced with a small bottle of ketchup.   
“i thought you said you don’t serve that here” I mused taking the ketchup from him.  
“I don’t, but I do keep a small stock on hand in case you come by for a… hmm… visit.” He said as I raised my brow ridge. I took a sip…  
“how’d you get grillby’s ketchup?!” I asked a little annoyed,  
“I have my ways” he uttered slyly   
“you wouldn’t give this to me unless you had another reason” I asserted.  
“Hey Now! You’re the one who came here remember! What do you want?” he replied throwing up his hands.  
I sighed, “i need info on some froggits who have gone missing?”  
“Hmmm...” he said holding his chin, “I might but it’s going to cost ya”   
“how much?”  
“I don’t want money.” He said with an insidious look in his eye that I didn’t like at all.   
“then what?” I asked afraid of the answer,   
He leaned in real close, “Remember when you told your bother stuff was going down on the other side of town?”   
“NO! i am not doing that again!” I growled  
“I understand, but then I guess you aren’t going to get that information you need”   
“i’ll get it somewhere else then!” I answered standing up to leave,  
“I wouldn’t count on that” he threatened   
“you can’t threaten everyone in town killby!” I turned and started to walk away  
“Not everyone, just the ones you need... Smiley…” I stopped in my tracks, he had a point… Phooey! Did he have a point! Every fell monster was afraid of him even my counterpart. But I think they were friends or at least as friendly as fells could be without being related to each other. I knew if he got the word out on the street not to talk to me that no one would.   
I huffed and turned around, “what do you want me to do?”  
“That’s more like!” he said widening his crooked smile, “all you have to do is tomorrow night make sure your brother and his dog are on the other side of town. Got it bone bag?” I crossed my arms  
–oh like I hadn’t heard that insult before-   
“why?”  
“Do you really want to know?”   
“…….” I paused -did i …? you bet I did- “Yes”   
“Of course you do… The bootleggers are making a large run tomorrow night, on the river ship, the Cabin Fever and your bother patrols that area.”  
I Huffed -of course that would be it! the fell bootleggers were trying to come into our part of town!- “well you did ask” he stated seeing my reaction.   
“i know! fine… i’ll do it,“ I relented, his grin widened even more.  
“Good” he said. “I’ll be right back” and with that he turned and went out the back door, I sat back down at the barstool; and toyed with the ketchup bottle spinning on its edge. I had to figure out how to get Paps to deviate from his patrol. Even though he would be easy, his partner would be another story… Doggo... he didn’t like me even when I was at... uh when he was my teacher at college. I’d have to either really convince Paps or trick doggo into thinking it was his Idea. Either way I wasn’t going to get out of this looking good… but I stopped caring about my image a long time ago.  
A short time later, he returned with a duck-like monster, that everyone called ‘Quacks,’ he often pretend to translate for Killby to new comers with couldn’t understand his raspy accent. Killby said a few words to him and then turned to me, “Remember tomorrow by 11pm” he smirked as he walked back through the door.   
“SOoO Whatcha do ya wanna know?” Quacks asked in his strange way,  
“froggits disappearing. What do you know?” I asked as I took another swig of ketchup.  
“Hmmmm, FroGgits? HuH?” he quacked, “Well, a Few DAYs ago a Froggits came in hoppin up a Storm about Sometin ta do with a His Buddy Being pulled into a Dark Car. FolKs JusT Laughed Him Off and He left. I left a Short Time Later and saw a dark Sedan Pullin Away and from the trunk, I heard loud croakin.”  
“oh and let me guess… you didn’t even try to help right?” I remarked as I looked around the room, that spider lady was still watching me intently with all those eyes, I figured I’d talk to her when I left Killby’s.   
“Of course not!” he shrugged, “I wouldn’t stick my neck out for anyone especially a froggits. We ain’t all lovey dovey like you lot from across town”   
“you clearly don’t spend much time in our part of town, if you think we’re that way” I snapped,  
“Whatever” he replied, crossing his arms,  
“is that all you know? you didn’t get a license plate by chance did you?”  
“Nah, how should I know someone would actually come lookin for a froggits? And yeah I don’t know anything else” He quacked and turned to leave out the back door,   
“well thanks for that anyway” I said as a chugged down the last of the ketchup, and then I too got up and headed for the door. What I felled to notice was that fell Muffet was missing from the booth she had been sitting in all night. Before I could reach the door I heard a loud crash, tires screeching and then a thud coming from the back. I ran out the back door to find Killby unconscious on the ground and Quacks missing, with a few of his feathers on the ground next to a thin tire mark. -oh great! I’m in hot water now- I thought –whoever is taking monsters must be strong if they can render Killby unconscious... now how do I wake an unconscious fire elemental? I can’t use water, it’ll extinguish his already dimming personality … hmm…maybe…- I go back inside and grab a jar of mustard, then I head back out to Killby, I take the lid off and hold it under where I figured his nose would be, “nothing… hmm maybe..” I drop the mustard onto the ground next to him it shatters, SPLAT! Mustard everywhere! ”oops” I said as Killby startled and opened his eyes, “WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES?!” He shouts as he scrambles to his feet… ”SANS?! Why’d you do that?!”  
“well, I had to wake you up didn’t i?” I muse, “or would you rather my douse you with water?”  
“Not funny” he growled, rubbing his head.  
“what happened?”  
“… I was attending to some business out here when Quacks came out, that’s when a dark car came sliding past several hooded figures jumped out and grabbed Quacks, and before I could even summon an attack they used some sort of magic inhibitor gun on me and I blacked out…”  
“that makes sense, since you are all magic after all..” I chuckle,  
“Says the walking skeleton” He puffs,  
“touché” I shrug,  
“Are you going to find Quacks?” He asked,  
“Aw, are you friends?” I tease   
“We’re fell monsters we don’t have friends…” he growled, “He was just a good paying customer, who actually PAID his tab!”  
“Are you implying something?”   
“I just know a certain skeleton, who doesn’t pay his ketchup tab…”  
“grillby wouldn’t give you the time of day!” I sneered, “how would you know that?”  
“I have my ways, and let me say if that was me… you’d be dead or at the bottom of the river by now…”  
“humph!” I snorted as I turned away from the skid marks,  
“So is that a no?” He snorted,  
“uh yep!”   
“Then I guess you don’t care about Dr. Gaster?” I stopped in my tracks, -how’d he know anything about HIM?!-  
“what do you know about him?” I barked wanting to grab his collar and throw him against the building.  
“Enough,” He smiled that same crooked smile that said he was holding all the cards again.  
“Spit It Out Or So Help Me I’ll….”  
“You’ll what? Dust me? While I think you might be able to, I doubt you want to do that” His grin dropped, “Find Quacks and I’ll tell you about your father”  
“You Oversized Matchstick! Tell Me Now! And I Might Consider It!” My left eye started to glow a bright teal and yellow, my right eye’s slight white glow utterly vanished. I used blue magic to hold him against the wall.  
“Hey now settle down!” he said throwing his hands up in a defensive manner, and trying to touch the ground with is feet “All I meant was if you agree I’ll tell you what I know.”  
“Fine!” I said dropping him to the ground, “I’ll do it! but you have to tell me TONIGHT!”  
“Okay…okay!” he puffed shakily, “Step back inside and I’ll give you everything I know…”


	3. Chapter 3

As we went back inside I let Killby go first, because I wouldn’t turn my back on him for a second! When we walked in, Killby walked over to his office. ”You coming?” he asked,   
“Ya” I replied, he walked in and I followed. Once inside he walked over to a small picture and slid it out of the way to reveal a small safe tucked into the wall. He twisted a dial to random numbers and turned a key that he kept on a key chain and the safe popped open. Inside was a lot of G and papers, he ruffled through them and pulled out an old worn envelope that looked like it had been burned. He handed it to me, on it read ‘(In case of accident give to Sans Gaster )’  
“Why haven’t you given me this before?!” I growled,  
“There wasn’t anything in it for me.” He scoffed,  
“Figures…” I rolled my eyes, as I tucked the letter into my inner coat pocket, I didn’t read it yet, because I didn’t want him to read what my father had written.  
“You aren’t going to read it?” he asked,  
“Not right now” I shrugged and turned to leave, “You better not have anything else of his,” I huffed as I walked out the door.  
“There isn’t” he hissed. I closed the door behind me and walked toward the front door, as I walked past the table that Fell Muffet had sat I noticed a note on the table. ‘Sans Gaster, Private investigator meet me outside by the bridge’ “Hmm could be interesting…Also could be a trap… Oh well if it is I’m going to spring it!” I thought as I went out the door. I strode over to the only bridge in Fell as I did two figures emerged from the shadows next to the bridge; one of the figures broke away and ran over the bridge and disappeared as it went under the bridge on the other side. The other figure stood just short of the halo of the street lamp preventing me from getting a good look at them. I stopped just short of the halo across from the figure.  
“Forget about this case Gumshoe...” the figure warned as it slowly stepped into the light enough for me to see it was the Fell Muffet.  
“Why?” I asked staying out of the light ”Whats it to ya?”  
“Just forget about it Sans GASTER, if you value your brother’s life!”  
“Leave my brother out of this!” I growled  
“Then drop the case and no one will hurt him.” she said crossing two of her 6 arms, “Stay on the case and I can’t guaranty his safety, and he may be dusted by….accident. ”  
“If you keep threatening my brother then you are going to have a crummy time, Muffet!” I stated as I summoned a bone attack, she took a step back in surprise of her name being used and the sudden appearance of the attack, “That’s right! I know your name too, now tell me what business is it of yours if I solve this case or not?!” She let out a hiss more fitting a snake than a spider,   
“Just drop it skeleton, if you know what’s good for you and your brother. It would be a shame if you lost another member of your family.” She huffed as she turned and sauntered over the bridge, her heels clacking against the cobblestone bridge. “You didn’t answer me!” I called after her, as I let my bone attack dissolve, I decided to let her go and not try to make her talk I’m sure I’d see her again. She didn’t acknowledge me as she crossed the bridge and was joined by the figure who appeared from under the bridge. I crossed my arms as I watch them disappear under the bridge, “”Humph!” I sighed as I followed over the bridge from the top I heard faint water movement, “They must have a boat down there” I thought to myself as I leaned over the edge. I was beginning to believe this case was going to be bigger and harder than I thought it was going to be when that froggits got stuck in my door. I decided to head back to the lab to get a few items I knew I would need, as I opened the door and looked around I noticed my dad’s old police radio and scanner in the corner. “hmmm” I thought as I locked the door behind me, “I’m going to Radio ‘Rus” I picked up the receiver and it crackled alive. “Comedian Calling Awesome Sauce. Awesome Sauce do you read?”

Across town-  
“All I’m sayin is this is pointless!” Doggo huffed, “we checked here twice already one more time isn’t going to change anything!”  
“It might!” Papyrus said turning a corner in his police car when over the radio came  
“Comedian Calling Awesome Sauce. Awesome Sauce do you read.” Papyrus laughed,   
“I haven’t heard that in a long time!” Picking up the receiver he responded “This is Awesome Sauce! I read you loud and clear! What’s up?”  
“We have a code 3 with a duck in New Fell at 0100”   
“Really? Another code 3?!”  
“Unfortunately, yes Awesome Sauce. Think we can rendezvous at the old cabby 4-10?”  
“10-4 Comedian! We’ll be then in 20!”  
“Affirmative, Awesome Sauce see ya then!”  
The radio crackled quiet-  
“What was all that about?!” Doggo asked in a huff  
“That was Sans!” Papyrus stated,  
“What did HE want?”  
“Another monster went missing on the Fell side of town”  
“And… ”  
“And we are going to meet him on the border”, Papyrus said as he pulled into a parking lot and spun the car around and pulled back on to the road, throwing Doggo against the window.  
“Oui!!!” Doggo shouted,  
“What? Haven’t you got used to my driving yet?”  
“I guess I should learn to wear that new seatbelt thing!”   
“Yes! You do!....” Papyrus paused, “What do you have against Sans?”   
“Listen Rookie! I trust you almost as much as the chief does, but none of us trust HIM.” Doggo answered, “I know he’s your brother but…”  
“Doggo please!” Papyrus interjected “My brother is not a bad guy… he’s just…lost… but I trust him completely! I know he keeps secrets from me, but that’s the way he’s been since we were kids!”   
“But…”  
“Sure he skates the law sometimes but he’s hardly a criminal.”  
“But he shoulda been a cop!” Doggo growled, “He could have been your partner or even a part of the agency by now like your mother! He was the smartest cadet in the whole academy! But no he, had to drop out leaving Asgore and Toriel to figure out how to rework the justice system by themselves without a skeleton judge!”   
“He had his reasons Doggo… He’s hardly to blame for the state of the justice system now.”  
“Rookie…he was the eldest of your family, a SKELETON family, he was supposed to take his mother’s place in the agency as the judge! Not become a gumshoe walking the fine line of becoming a criminal! Papyrus you can’t understand how hurt everyone was when he left…”  
“Doggo… of course I can! It hurt me too!” Papyrus sighed, “Growing up I wanted him to be my partner! And setting where you are! But he really never… wanted this… he really only entered the academy because my Father pressured him to. Mainly to follow in my mother’s path through the agency… He wanted to be a scientist like our Father. He had his PhD by the time he joined the academy.” Papyrus slowed the car as they approached a small building with boarded up windows, “  
Where’s Sans?” Doggo huffed.  
‘’ He’ll be here”  
Meanwhile-   
“Affirmative, Awesome Sauce see ya then!” I put the receiver back on the holder and turned it off, since I had time I decided to go back to where Quacks had been kidnapped. But not before filling a knapsack full of things from the lab that I figured I would need. I left his lab and went back to the skid marks I took a large camera from the knapsack and snapped a few photos of the skid marks “hmm a small car probably a fancy one, new tires, hardly any distinguishing marks. They aren’t going to be easy to trace…” I placed the camera back into the knapsack, and pulled out a device my dad had invented that tracked magic..or at least in theory. As far as I knew he never tried it before and I didn’t know if it would work or not or what even to expect. I turned a few dials and it sparked to life, buzzing and whirling. On screen, flashed the words, MAGIC INHIBITOR, “Well that was unexpected” I thought, he made this device to track magic, not magic inhibitors. Whatever they used was strong enough to remove all traces of magic, “okay this is really intriguing,” I thought as I followed the skid marks that lead to the bridge where I had talked with Muffet earlier. Coming from this angle it looked much like the picture that Killby had in his office where his safe was. I decided to go underneath the bridge because the skid marks had disappeared right before where the bridge started. As I reached the bottom of the bridge I found some writing on the wall, it resembled my dad’s handwriting. I traced the faded lettering as I did I heard a ‘click’ and part of the wall swung open and I walked in “This should be interesting” I thought. As I walked down the dark tunnel the only light was coming from my glowing eye lights, and that wasn’t much use to see the floor so I lit one of my bone constructs so I wouldn’t fall over anything. I scanned the halls, on them was more Wing Ding writing, I say Wing Ding because even though they were the same as my dad’s they were NOT in his hand writing… They had an edgier feel to them as if written by the Fell version of him, but I’d never seen him or even heard of him before. I could barely read them, but they were some sort of formula for something I’d never seen before. I continued down the hall, as I did I could hear a soft moaning or crying in unison, it gave the dark halls an eerie feelling. I was so engrossed with the writing on the wall and the crying, that I felled to notice the start of stairs till my shoe struck the first step causing me to fall over onto the stairs. UOOFF! I gasped as I went down, injuring my left patella on the stone stair case. I instinctively checked my HP, everything was normal… For me at least, having 1 hp you get creative in upping that with other things, such as sleeping and wearing several layers of clothing including my trench coat. My dad had that coat made for me when I joined the academy; it has several effects that he made especially for me. He had made it in a way that it upped my defense, my attack, and my invulnerability. After recovering from the fall I slowly walked up the stairs, the crying was getting louder and louder. As I reached the top of the stairs I saw three doors, I let my bone construct dissipate so there would be no light. When I did, I saw light coming from the door on the left, as I tiptoed closer and the crying got louder, I peeked through the slight crack in the door. And I saw three monsters… at least they looked like monsters, standing in the far corner. I’d never seen monsters like them before; they looked like a mix of monsters melted together. Just as I was going to step through the threshold I heard a voice from the unseen part of the room, ”GET BACK IN HERE YOU MONSTROSITIES!” the three creatures gave a soft growl, as the voice continued, “I’m not done with you yet!!” But to my surprise they followed the voices commands and left the room I heard a loud SLAM! As the last one left the room. I waited a minute to make sure no one else was going to come out, and slowly walked in the room. There were papers everywhere, some had the same formulas as the walls down in the tunnels, but most of the papers had what looked like names on them. I bent over to pick one up, and as I did I heard the floor shifted behind me and before I had a chance to ACT I felt an unfamiliar tug on my normally guarded soul. As it did I felt my body hit the hard wood floor and then everything went black..

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice grammar errors or things like that let me know nicely please :) I'll fix them. Unless they are dialogue then I probably did it on purpose


End file.
